tachyon_the_fringefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheat codes
Cheat codes are special commands that unlock certain abilities or content that would otherwise be impossible to obtain through normal play. Activating the codes To activate cheat codes, start a mission. When flying, toggle the Num Lock key, press the 7 key on the key pad, type "im a cheater" into the console, and press Enter. Text on the HUD will announce that cheats are enabled. You can now press the 7 key again and enter a valid cheat code. Launching a new mission after activating most codes, including the "im a cheater" code, resets the cheat, and they must be reactivated in the next mission. Cheat codes quickening This code enables God mode. It makes your ship invincible to weapon fire and collisions. kessel run This code enhances your ship, increasing its speed and energy recharge rate. ragtag This code unlocks all GalSpan and Bora ships as well as the Mako. After activating the code you will only see GalSpan ships in the Hangar. To access the other ships, you must first enter the Shipyard. Now when you enter the Configure Ship interface, you can select any of the eleven ships. Be sure to launch the mission from this Configure Ship screen or else you will begin the contract with one of the ships in the Hangar. boom stick This code unlocks all weapons and systems in the store. one million dollars This code adds 5,000 credits to your account. Using the ragtag code and selling the ships in the Shipyard is a much more efficient way to gain credits through cheat codes. come get some This code fully replenishes equipped weapons that have a limited ammo count. Affected weapons: * Chatter Cannon * Tiger Missile * Sunspot Missile * Tesla EMP Missile * Swarm Missile * Spire Rocket * Plasma Rocket * Helios Rocket * Remote Sapper * Power Sapper * Inertia Sapper * Phase Sapper dilithium This code fully replenishes the laser reserve energy of the ship. say ahh This code opens targeted Tachyon gates. there is no spoon This code wins the current contract and will credit the mission credits when you return to base. However, the mission will not be completed. Logan's responses to cheats After using a cheat code, Logan will make one of several chastising remarks to discourage more cheat codes from being used. His comments are as listed: * "So I guess I'm a pathetic little cheater now." * "Ohhh so now you're gonna cheat." * "Ohhh I see, it's time to cheat. Okay. That's fine. No, no, no, go ahead, cheat. It's fine." * "Oh say, mister cheater, why don't you try and beat the game fair and square?" * "Well I guess it's time to cheat, huh?" * "Well I guess when you're not doing so well you have to cheat, don't you?" * "Ohhh so now you're using a cheat code. You know, you're pathetic, you know that? Just play the game!" * "Hello, you? Excuse me, sir? Mister cheater?" Trivia * By equipping a Pegasus with the Boosters system, zeroing the Afterburner energy allocation, activating the kessel run cheat, and engaging the Afterburner, players can move at the fastest possible speed available to them in the game: 3,098 SLU. * The boom stick cheat is the only way to obtain the Lateral Thrust system in single player. * Using the say ahh code allows you to open regional mega-gates. The only time you can do this in the entire game is during the Quarantine Compromised contract. In the Neptune sector you can target the Sol mega-gate and force it open. Flying into the gate however freezes your ship in place. You are able to fire your weapons but cannot reverse thrust away. The only way to escape is by quitting the mission. If you autopilot into the gate, the autopilot cinematic will play, but the screen will never fade to white. In this case, you must close the game to escape. * The code there is no spoon is likely a reference to a scene in the movie The Matrix. Category:Gameplay